Es un gran tipo mi viejo
by Don Cocono
Summary: Y también le debemos gratitud y cariño al primer hombre que juró protegernos por primera vez.


**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. La historia y los personajes originales son míos.  
**

* * *

 _La historia también nos recalca que, en algún momento, un guerrero pierde la esperanza, la fe en sus ilusiones y a veces las ganas de vivir. Sin embargo, una lucha nunca se enfrenta en solitario. Siempre hay alguien que te apoya, otro guerrero que impide que bajes la guardia, que te da ánimos, pero sobretodo que está decidido a seguir contigo hasta el final._

 _Ahora, estos chicos, además de las formidables mujeres que tienen como madre, también conocieron a impresionantes guerreros que no dudaron en protegerlos desde el primer momento que llegaron al mundo._

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba camino a casa a las horas del crepúsculo. La misión había sido especialmente difícil, pues los Huecos no fueron nada fáciles de vencer esta vez ya que, debido a las múltiples invasiones a su mundo, se habían vuelto enemigos de consideración. Sin embargo, ninguna misión se comparaba al lado de la aventura que le tocó experimentar al lado de la mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado. Una que careció de espadas, pero que puso a prueba todo su ser ante complicadas tareas y difíciles situaciones.

Al dar la vuelta por una esquina, vio algo que lo incomodó bastante. Enfrente de la entrada a su casa había una pareja de adolescentes. Un chico de alrededor de diecisiete años, alto, atlético y de alborotado pelo negro besaba con entusiasmo a una joven de pelo aguamarina un par de años menor y algo más bajita que el muchacho. Mientras que las manos de ella revolvían su cabello con rapidez, las de él masajeaban sus glúteos muy lentamente.

— ¡Kaien! —gritó el hombre de pelo naranja. Los jóvenes se separaron— ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!

— ¡No te importa, viejo metiche! —le espetó el joven pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño sobre sus marrones ojos.

— ¡¿Cómo qué no me importa?! —exclamó Ichigo, exaltándose un poco más—.Yo no te eduqué así, y no creo que tu abuelo haya venido de la Muerte Eterna para contarte sus cochinadas.

— Así se porta un chico normal, padre santurrón —le reclamó Kaien—. Deberías ver lo que hace el mediano de los…

El hombre de pelo naranja se sobó el puente de la nariz: — Mira, no me importa lo que hacen los demás —habló—. Métete a la casa, estás castigado.

— Adiós, linda —se despidió el chico, acercándose a la chica y robándole un apasionado beso.

— ¡PERO YA! —bramó Ichigo. La mujercita huyó del lugar, asustada, mientras que Kaien sólo bufó molesto, abrió la puerta y pasó. El hombre sólo dio un bufido y le siguió.

Un jardín le daba la bienvenida, y a unos diez metros de donde estaba se erguía una modesta casa de un piso. El jardín tenía un sendero de piedra que conducía a la morada. A su lado derecho había un estanque con peces koi, y al izquierdo unos árboles medianos de cerezo y una larga línea de arbustos adornaban el perímetro de la pared.

Y en el jardín había otros tres jóvenes, además de Kaien, quien se sentó a la orilla del estanque con cara de molestia. Una jovencita quinceañera, delgada, de pelo naranja y grandes ojos índigo tocaba un violín a la luz de una lámpara. Una chica menuda, pelinegra y de ojos marrones de unos trece años y un niño de unos diez años, de desordenada cabellera anaranjada oscura y alegres ojos índigo, practicaban lucha con espadas de madera.

Cuando Ichigo cerró la puerta, ambas mujeres y el niño se percataron de su presencia. E inmediatamente sonrieron al ver quien se trataba. Y fue una grata sorpresa al saber que era el hombre que había peleado en un sinfín de luchas y que se convirtió en una leyenda viviente entre los segadores. Pero para ellos era el hombre que no dudaría en ofrecer su vida por su propio bienestar.

— ¡Papá, volviste! —gritaron los otros tres chicos, abalanzándose sobre el hombre de pelo naranja hasta tirarlo al piso. Incluso el joven de pelo negro se les unió, aplastando al resto.

Ichigo sonrió. Esas bienvenidas siempre le sacaban sonrisas y, aunque al principio se avergonzaba un poco, pronto descubrió que eran muchísimo más revitalizantes que la emoción que sentía antes de las peleas.

— Enanos, que bueno que se encuentran bien —dijo Ichigo, mientras todos se ponían de pie—. Masaki —abrazó primero a la chica de pelo naranja—, Hisana —luego a la jovencita pelinegra—, Mamoru —cargó y abrazó al niño de cabello naranja —, Kaien—le palmeó el hombro derecho al joven de pelo negro, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

— Y tu también, papa —habló Hisana, a la par que Ichigo bajaba a Mamoru y éste se iba detrás de Kaien, pidiéndole que jugaran algún videojuego de los tantos que el chico pelinegro tenía.

— ¿Y tu madre dónde está? —cuestionó el hombre de pelo naranja, al ver que su esposa no había salido a recibirlo.

— Ella está en el Escuadrón todavía, pero te dejó un mensaje —respondió Masaki.

Ichigo sonrió: — ¿Y cuál es, hija? —preguntó.

— Dice que hay un cesto lleno de ropa sucia y que no le importa que estés cansado, tienes que lavarla —recitó la chica de pelo naranja, y fue a seguir practicando su instrumento mientras que su hermana siguió a los chicos.

La sonrisa de Ichigo flaqueó. Al parecer tendría que pelear por enésima vez con la ropa sucia, pero si ese era el precio por volver a casa y ver a su familia, estaría dispuesto a pagarlo las veces que fuera por los siglos que le tocaran vivir.

* * *

Los pocos momentos de calma que Ulquiorra tenía eran los que le ofrecía su estudio al llegar a casa. El trabajo en la Cuarta División siempre lo ponía algo tenso, pues era escuchar los patéticos problemas existenciales de los segadores a diario, además de aconsejarles el cómo resolverlos. Si bien sus métodos eran muy crueles y directos, tenían muy buenos resultados, algo que complacía bastante a su capitana.

Al abrir la puerta de su estudio encontró algo que no cuadraba en el lugar. En medio de la habitación había una mujercita esbelta, pelinegra de ojos grises y de unos dieciséis años sentada en el piso. El semblante apagado de ella hizo que el análisis del hombre comenzara de inmediato.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Youro? —cuestionó Ulquiorra con calma.

— No, papá. No pasa nada —respondió la joven con algo de tristeza y pasándose la mano derecha sobre los ojos.

El pálido hombre tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio: — Hija, llevo varios años tratando problemas psicológicos. No me mientas —comentó, cruzando ambas manos.

Youro suspiró fuertemente y miró a su padre: — Es… es… es que vi a Kaien besando a tres chicas el día de hoy —contestó, sollozando—. Y… eso me duele.

Ulquiorra alzó una ceja: — ¿Y te tienes que sentir triste por él? —cuestionó— ¿Vas a permitir que un tipo así interfiera en tu vida? Él es aún un adolescente, hija, y desgraciadamente a esa edad se cree el único hombre con el que pueden contar las mujeres.

— ¡Es qué es alguien muy querido para mi papá! —exclamó la chica.

Antes de que Ulquiorra hablara la puerta de su estudio se abrió y por ella pasaron dos jóvenes. Uno era un adolescente de unos trece años, delgado, de pelo naranja y ojos verdes, quien lucía visiblemente molesto. El otro era un niño de apenas nueve años, pelinegro y de ojos verde grisáceos, y que tenía un ligero aire de tristeza en su rostro.

— ¡Kurosaki es un idiota, hermana! —gritó el más grande de los chicos— ¡No tienes que ponerte así, preocuparás a mamá!

— No llores, Yory —dijo el niño, acercándose a ella y posando sus manos en los hombros de su hermana.

— Sora, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece? —preguntó Ulquiorra dirigiéndose al joven de pelo naranja.

Sora se rascó la cabeza con la mano izquierda: — Ah, es que estaba buscando a Youro, papá. Hace una hora que no la encontraba —respondió, claramente avergonzado por su desplante.

— Bien, ya la encontraste —dijo el hombre pelinegro—. Ahora, tengo que…

— ¡Papi, volviste! —exclamó el niño, acercándose al adulto y abrazándolo por la cintura.

Ulquiorra posó su mirada en el infante: — Así es Kaoru —habló y le revolvió el pelo—. Ahora tengo que hablar con su hermana. Vayan a ayudarle a su madre con la cena.

Sora y Kaoru dejaron el estudio, y padre e hija quedaron solos otra vez. El silencio que reinó era semejante al del consultorio de Ulquiorra, cosa que a la joven no le gustó mucho.

— Mira, Youro —habló el hombre—. El hijo de Kurosaki está en una etapa donde los hombres tienen la necesidad de sobresalir del grupo, de creerse importantes y sobretodo de formar una identidad —pausó un poco—. Independientemente de los procesos fisiológicos, los adolescentes hombres se forman una idea de querer ser el dominante, de acaparar la atención de las mujeres para ver si ellos son sexualmente viables para ellas.

— ¡Papá! —gritó la chica, bastante sonrojada.

— Sin embargo —continuó Ulquiorra—, el desarrollo de los sentimientos aún no es claro. Sólo cuando ya se alcanza cierta edad, la mente domina sobre el cuerpo, y se es más maduro para tomar decisiones y establecer límites y estándares para una pareja. Ahora, te contaré una historia que trata de la paciencia, y de cómo alguien con mente madura llega a conseguir su objetivo.

— ¿Una historia? —cuestionó Youro con interés.

Ulquiorra respiró un par de veces. Si bien, esto no coincidía con sus métodos, él bienestar de su familia era importante y jamás provocaría el llanto tanto en su mujer como en sus hijos. Y esperaba que su hija lo entendiera.

— Sí, de cómo me reencontré con tu madre —respondió el hombre—. Todo comenzó hace varios años, cuando oí que ella se embarcó a una aventura en el Mundo de los Vivos…

* * *

A Toushiro Hitsugaya siempre le habían gustado los atardeceres. En ese momento se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, contemplando su jardín, y acompañado de algunas rebanadas de sandía. Al tomar una de éstas, escuchó un ruido. Lejos de sentirse amenazado, sonrió.

— No es necesario que te escondas, Suno ―habló el hombre de pelo blanco a la nada—. Si quieres una rebanada no te la negaré.

Después de esas palabras, un niño mediano y delgado, de no más de once años, se asomó detrás de una gran banca de madera. Tenía el pelo marrón alborotado y unos ojos turquesa grandes y alegres. Fue directamente al lado de su padre y se sentó.

— Gracias papá —dijo Suno, y tomó una rebanada para comenzarla a devorarla enseguida.

― Umi, tú también puedes tomar un trozo —habló de nuevo Toushiro, dirigiéndose a la banca.

Y detrás del mueble salió una niña, de poco más de ocho años, algo más bajita que el niño. Ella poseía el pelo blanco marfil y ojos marrón chocolate. A diferencia del niño, ella tenía un aire algo tímido. Se acercó lentamente hacia los dos hombres y se sentó al lado del infante.

— Gracias papi —habló Umi, tomando una rebanada.

— ¿Y su mamá ya salió de la ducha? —preguntó Toushiro.

— Yo creo que ya —contestó Suno—. Hace como quince minutos que se había metido.

Un sonido indicaba que la puerta que daba a la calle estaba siendo abierta, y por ésta ingresaron dos adolescentes. Uno era un chico esbelto de unos quince años, de pelo blanco y ojos marrones. El otro era una chica de poco más de trece años, delgada y de ojos turquesas. Ambos traían puesto el uniforme de la Academia de Segadores.

— Hola papá —saludaron al unísono los jóvenes.

— Kibo —respondió Toushiro, mirando al chico de pelo blanco—, Yuki —vio a la chica de pelo oscuro—, ¿por qué llegaron hasta esta hora? —preguntó.

— Le rompí la boca a uno de la Academia, papá —respondió Kibo, muy tranquilo.

Toushiro alzó la ceja derecha: — Y seguro estuviste castigado, ¿no es así? —inquirió.

— ¡Fue porque se estaba pasando con sus comentarios, papá! —exclamó el muchacho de pelo blanco, alterándose—. Decir que mamá y tú inventan mentiras para creerse importantes como los Kurosaki no te parece un buen motivo, ¿eh?

El hombre suspiró por la respuesta de su hijo: — ¿Y tú, Yuki? —cuestionó.

— Pues yo le eché la bronca a un maestro, papá —contestó la chica. Toushiro frunció el ceño, como clara señal de molestia—. ¡Fue lo mismo con el tipo con el que se peleó Kibo! Llevamos años escuchando que mamá es patética y que tú la elegiste por lástima. Además, muchos dicen que el viaje que hiciste en el Mundo de los Vivos con ella fue una mentira y sólo era un pretexto para deslindarte de tus obligaciones.

— ¡Sí, por eso le rompí sus ventanas al vecino! —gritó Suno muy sonriente, ganándose las miradas de todos.

— Y yo manché sus paredes con moras —dijo Umi, muy bajito pero lo suficiente para captar la atención de todos.

Toushiro les dio un vistazo a todos sus hijos. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las quejas de la gente acerca de ellos, pero sabía que los chicos no tenían la totalidad de la culpa. Las personas aún seguían murmurando cosas negativas de su mujer y él, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes debido a las situaciones en las que se vieron involucrados en el Mundo de los Vivos varios años atrás.

— Miren —comenzó Toushiro, y se levantó de su lugar—, está bien que defiendan a su madre y a mí. Pero hay otras formas de defenderse, no es necesario irse a los golpes. Siempre es mejor pasar de largo a esas personas que ignoran cómo somos tu madre y yo. Aunque, si son muy molestos, a veces las palabras hieren más que las acciones físicas.

— ¿Y nos enseñarías a insultar? —cuestionó Kibo.

— Sólo si me prometen que la usarán contra aquellos que les colmen la paciencia —dijo Toushiro. Los cuatro chicos asintieron—. Bien, ahora pasen y vean en que le pueden ayudar a su madre —y los cuatro ingresaron mientras él recogía el plato que había usado.

El hombre de pelo blanco sonrió una vez que estuvo solo. Esos chicos eran bastante diferentes entre sí, pero compartían algo en común y que era propio de él: su instinto por defender lo que creían correcto.

* * *

La espada nunca fue el arma preferida de Uryu Ishida. Sin embargo, cuando los monstruos lo mataron para festejar la victoria hace ya muchos años, tuvo que aprender a usarla cuando se convirtió en segador. Y pese a llevar algunos años siendo espíritu y tener su propia zampakuto, aún no se sentía cómodo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Pero pronto descubrió que en el Distrito 20 había varías armerías administradas por samuráis caídos en batalla, y muchas de ellas vendían arcos y flechas. Sin dudarlo, consiguió uno y algunos manojos de saetas y, gracias a los armeros, supo dónde poner en práctica su nueva adquisición. Irónicamente, gracias a que pudo volver a poner en marcha sus habilidades de arquero, mejoró mucho en el manejo de la espada.

Y ahora se encontraba en un campo de tiro con arco, que curiosamente estaba cerca de su casa. El terreno medía cerca de doscientos metros de fondo por cincuenta de frente, tapizado de tierra y con algunos blancos dispersos por su extensión.

Uryu visualizó un blanco a diez metros de distancia, algo fácil y de rutina. Preparó su arco y disparó. La flecha cruzó rápidamente el terreno y dio en el centro del blanco con un ruido seco. Volvió a cargar, esta vez con un objetivo a cincuenta metros de distancia.

— ¿Qué haces papá? —cuestionó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

El hombre de anteojos bajó su arco, se dio la media vuelta y vio a tres jóvenes, dos hombres y una mujer. El mayor de los hombres era un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, delgado, de pelo azul oscuro y ojos verdes, los cuales estaban detrás de unas gafas. La fémina era una chica de no más de quince años, de curvas ligeras, pelo azul oscuro y ojos azules ultramar cubiertos por unos gruesos anteojos. Y el más chico de los hombres era un varón que rondaba los catorce años, esbelto, de pelo morado y ojos azul oscuro y, a diferencia de los otros, él no usaba lentes.

— Practicando un poco, Katagiri —respondió Uryu, dirigiéndose a la joven.

— Papá, ya no eres un quincy —dijo el mayor de los chicos—. No tienes porque hacer esto, más bien necesitas practicar más con la espada. Eres un segador de almas, no un humano que usa el arco.

— Souken, esto para mí es importante —replicó Uryu—. Ser un segador es un poco frustrante para mí. Ser alguien que contribuyó a la caída de mi anterior raza es confuso, hijo. Me ha llevado años tratar con esto, y el arco es de las pocas cosas que me ayudan. Me recuerda a cuando me sentía útil, cuando me sentía vivo.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual los jóvenes asimilaban las palabras de su padre.

— ¿Por qué dices eso papá? —preguntó Katagiri, algo dolida— ¿Qué acaso no te sientes en paz contigo mismo?

— ¿Piensas que por estar muerto no eres útil? —inquirió Souken— ¿Piensas que por ser un alma ya no eres capaz de combatir, de sentir? ¿Qué acaso mamá hace esto sólo por ser un espíritu? ¿Crees que nosotros no nos hemos preguntado que se ha de sentir ser un quincy?

Uryu se quedó un poco anonadado. Sus hijos mayores tenían razón, no debía sentirse tan mal. Si bien era un segador, eso no era impedimento para luchar, para contribuir con algo a la Sociedad de Almas, para hacer amigos y para sentir emociones.

— Lo siento, no medí mis palabras —se disculpó el adulto—. Intentó llevar todo esto como puedo, pero a veces las cosas me frustran demasiado. Ser un segador cuando en vida fui un quincy, es algo terriblemente irónico.

Katagiri y Souken se sonrieron entre sí. Por fin habían logrado calmar a su padre, algo en lo que su madre era muy hábil.

— ¿Y eras un buen quincy, Uryu? —cuestionó el más joven de los hombres—. Mamá nos ha contado que sí, pero que tuviste muchas broncas por ello.

El hombre de anteojos sonrió: — Por supuesto, Ryuken —respondió, imprimiéndole un poco de orgullo a sus palabras—. Era el mejor de todos, sólo por debajo del Rey Quincy. Pero hubo seres en el Mundo de los Vivos que…—pausó un poco— les interesé demasiado y no me dejaban en paz.

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí. Conocían muy poco el pasado de su padre, a excepción de la parte de su muerte, cosa que se difundió bastante en la Sociedad de Almas el día que pasó.

— ¿Y nos enseñarías a tirar con el arco? —cuestionó Katagiri—. Podríamos ponerle energía espiritual a las flechas, ¿no?

— Sería una buena idea —reafirmó Souken, acomodándose sus gafas—. Podríamos ser guerreros más completos que un segador normal, justo como los samuráis de antaño.

— Me parece genial. Los Ishida, samuráis segadores, maestros del arco y la espada —comentó Ryuken, ganándose algunas risas de aprobación por parte de sus hermanos—. Además, podríamos a enseñarte a manejar mejor la katana, Uryu. Así ya le ganarías al que quisiera retarte sin sufrir ningún rasguño.

Uryu sonrió. No había duda alguna que lo que haces se te regresa. Él había guiado lo mejor que pudo a sus hijos, y ahora ellos le devolvían un pequeño favor en el uso de la espada. Todos aprenden de todos, haciendo que los buenos ideales y las enseñanzas jamás caigan en el olvido.

* * *

Para Kisuke Urahara los días de inventar aparatos de guerra se habían acabado. Ahora dedicaba casi todo si tiempo a fabricar distintos cachivaches para los segadores, traer encargos del Mundo de los Vivos a la Sociedad de Almas y llevar chismes y mensajes entre los planos espirituales y mortales. Trabajos que no implicaban el pensar en destruir ni conseguir algo mediante la fuerza. Trabajos dignos de los tiempos de paz.

Al andar por el pasillo de su casa, vio tres macetas a su lado izquierdo, alumbradas por una sola lámpara. Se acercó a ellas y pudo distinguir un pequeño brote azul en una de ellas, mientras que en otra había un retoño rojo y en la última una diminuta plantita de un verde intenso. El hombre se acercó más y se vio tentado a tocarlas.

— No papá, no las toques —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, en tono de advertencia

Urahara volteó y vio de quien se trataba. Un joven de veinticinco años, delgado, de piel pálida, pelo morado y ojos grises estaba a la entrada del pasillo. Vestía una playera blanca y unos pantalones verdes y, para curiosidad del rubio, traía unos guantes rojos de vinilo en ambas manos y un bote con agua yacía a sus pies.

— Oh Nasuke, no sabía que estas plantitas eran importantes para ti —comentó Kisuke, y ocultó su rostro detrás de un abanico—. De casualidad, ¿no es droga? —cuestionó a modo de broma.

El chico sonrió: — No papá —respondió—. Si fuera droga la habría compartido contigo —agregó, siguiéndole el juego al hombre.

— Eres muy considerado hijo —comentó Urahara, continuando la broma—. Y se puede saber, ¿para qué sirven las plantas? —cuestionó.

Nasuke se agachó y, gracias a los guantes, acarició suavemente las plantas: — Naoko me dijo que una vez fue a combatir unos Huecos al parque las encontró —contestó—. Que uno de los Huecos se adentró en medio de los árboles y, tras unos pasos, el Hueco simplemente se desmayo y desapareció como si lo hubieran purificado. Luego ella se acercó, las vio y se sintió sofocada, así que fuimos a verlas y me traje un racimo de ellas.

— Entonces, ¿investigas estas plantitas? —inquirió Kisuke, interesado.

— Así es —reafirmó Nasuke—. Quiero ver sus efectos por separado, qué hace cada una en un espíritu y en un vivo, averiguar si son tóxicas, si emanan presión espiritual o la absorben, cosas así —tomó el bote y regó un poco cada planta—. Así, tal vez vea si Karakura es tan especial para la vida de un espíritu.

Kisuke sonrió complacido. Su primogénito había heredado una gran curiosidad e inteligencia, además de una determinación a resolver hasta el final los problemas y enigmas que se le presentasen.

Y mientras Nasuke atendía sus plantas, dos personas aparecieron al final del pasillo. Uno era un joven de unos veintidós años de aspecto atlético, de piel morena, pelo rubio intenso y de ojos dorados. La otra era una chica de unos diecinueve años, de prominentes curvas, de piel trigueña, pelo morado rojizo y ojos de color azul muy pálido. Ambos visten una sudadera naranja y unos ajustados pantalones negros, muy similares a los que usaba su madre hace algunos años.

— ¿Otra vez arreglando tus plantas, hermano? —preguntó el chico de piel morena—. Cualquier chica quisiera ser alguna de ellas, créeme.

— Sabes que sólo las atiendo dos veces al día, Sasuke —recriminó Nasuke—. Antes de irme a los laboratorios de diagnóstico donde trabajo y después de salir de ellos.

— Pero si te la pasas casi toda la tarde metido en esos libros de botánica —dijo la chica—. Y aún después de entrenar te pones a leer, leer y leer.

— En primer lugar Naoko, tú me contaste de las plantas —comentó el chico de pelo morado—. Además, fui a ayudarte cuando casi te desmayas por culpa de ellas.

Y mientras sus hijos se enfrascaban en una pequeña discusión, el hombre los miraba sonriente detrás de su abanico. Sin duda, esos jóvenes le habían cambiado la existencia, ya que siempre le planteaban nuevos desafíos, y, aún después de varios años, todavía no conseguía resolver los enigmas y misterios que traía consigo la paternidad.

— Mejor vamos a ver si ya salió Yumiko de la escuela —sugirió Naoko—. Así la podremos esperar en el parque y molestar a los chicos con nuestra belleza al natural.

Kisuke ahogó una risa. Esa costumbre que habían heredado de su madre les trajo algunos problemas en la Sociedad de Almas y Karakura, principalmente multas debido a faltas a la moral.

— Te esperamos afuera, hermano —dijo Sasuke, partiendo al exterior.

— Sólo no tardes. A las plantas no les gustan los besos de despedida —secundó Naoko, siguiendo a su hermano.

— Ya voy, ya voy —habló Nasuke, y se quitó los guantes—. Bueno, papá, voy al parque con mis hermanos. Y por favor, por favor, por favor no toques las plantas. Te pondrán a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, ya lo he comprobado —y sin decir más, salió detrás de los otros chicos.

Cuando sus tres hijos se fueron, Urahara volcó su atención a las plantas, guardó su abanico y, sonriendo un poco, posó amabas manos en las macetas, haciendo que sus dedos tocaran las plantas.

Lo que sintió fue terrible. Era una combinación de un potente puñetazo en el abdomen junto con un tremendo golpe en la cara. Esto hizo que se fuera de sentón al piso y se desplomara.

Antes de caer en la inconsciencia, Kisuke pensó que debía hacerle caso a los consejos de Nasuke. Después de todo, él lo educó y cuando el chico hablaba en serio era porque era en serio el asunto.

* * *

Cuando Gin era segador le gustaba hacer gala de sus habilidades, inclusive le agradaba la idea de intimidar novatos con una demostración de su poder. Ahora que era una simple alma ya no podía alardear de esas impresionantes habilidades, sin embargo eso no borró su personalidad, la cual siempre fue directa, un poco cínica y algo intimidante. Esto le granjeó diversas opiniones entre la gente, aunque siempre apreció la de aquellas personas de ese lejano lugar, quienes decían que daba miedo pero era alguien honesto en su totalidad.

Siempre fue reservado en cuanto a sus acciones. Pero cuando él quería, podía hacer las cosas más impensables para proteger a sus seres amados. Con poderes segadores fue capaz de ello, y ahora sin rastro de ellos se esforzaba el doble ya que hace algunos años incrementó el número de personas a las cuales les tiene un profundo cariño.

Sentado en la entrada de su casa y con una cerveza en la mano, observaba a seis jóvenes practicar con espadas de madera a la luz de las lámparas, pues la oscuridad había consumido al crepúsculo. Un joven de unos veintitrés años, de pelo naranja ligeramente ondulado, ojos azul intenso, de escultural cuerpo y rostro muy atractivo peleaba con una hermosa chica de unos veintidós años, de pelo plateado y ojos morados. Un chico de aproximadamente veintiún años, delgado, rubio y de ojos color rojo cereza cruzaba su arma con una mujer de alrededor de veinte años, de un cuerpo no tan exuberante, de pelo rosa suave y ojos azul cielo. Un adolescente de unos diecinueve años, esbelto, de pelo gris pizarra y ojos lila se iba a las cuchilladas contra una joven de unos dieciocho años, delgada, de pelo naranja intenso y ojos de un pálido azul zafiro.

Y mientras observaba los movimientos de los chicos no pudo evitar que la nostalgia se apoderara un poco de él. Recordaba cada uno de los movimientos con la espada, cada uno de los golpeas en zonas clave, los pasos para efectuar el shumpo y las palabras de los kidohs a invocar.

Pero no debía entristecerse, al fin y al cabo su pareja era una segadora, y él gozaba una existencia tranquila en la Sociedad de Almas. Y sus hijos habían seguido el camino de ella, sólo que ellos eran mejores personas que él cuando estuvo en esos zapatos.

Luego de algunos minutos, el mayor de todos dio una señal de que pararan. Luego se encaminaron hacia la casa, y pudieron notar el raro semblante que tenía el hombre de pelo plateado.

— ¿Qué tienes pa? —preguntó el hombre de cabello anaranjado.

— Simplemente recordaba Keiji —respondió Gin, dándole un sorbo a la cerveza.

— ¿Y qué recordabas, padre? —inquirió la mujer de cabello plateado.

— Cuando era segador, Ino —contestó el hombre.

— Ma nos comentó que fuiste uno de los segadores que traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas, pa —comentó el chico rubio—. Además, en el Escuadrón me lo recuerdan a cada rato llamándome "el hijo del traidor".

Gin soltó una pequeña risa: — No puedo negarme a ello, Rei —dijo—. Sí, me fui tras Aizen, pero tuve mis motivos, hijo. Mientras el armaba su ejército de Huecos y Arrancares, yo intentaba descifrar sus planes. Y a estas alturas deberías saber que los segadores de aquí son bastante rencorosos, no perdonan nada.

— Créeme que eso lo sabemos, papá —habló la mujer de pelo rosa—. Y aún así nunca los hemos tomado en cuenta.

— Me agrada que pienses así, Ginji —comentó Gin, dirigiéndose a la chica—. Ustedes sólo hagan su trabajo. Lo que hice yo sólo a mí me lo deben recriminar, no a ustedes. Díganles que si quieren hablar, hay una imprenta en el Distrito 20 y ahí los esperaré.

Los seis jóvenes sonrieron, y se pudo notar que todos habían heredado ese enigmático gesto de su padre.

— Oye, Gin, ¿tienes más cerveza? —preguntó el chico de pelo gris pizarra.

El hombre de pelo plateado le dio un último sorbo a su bebida: — Era la última Natsu —respondió—. Y no, no voy a ir por más. Ustedes acabaron con mis cervezas hace tres días y terminaron en la casa de los Hisagi embriagando a todo el mundo. Tuve que ir por ustedes y me los traje a cuestas.

— ¿A poco tú nos cargaste, papá? —cuestionó la chica de pelo naranja intenso, alzando la ceja derecha.

— Por supuesto Nanami—reafirmó Gin—. Cuando estaba en otra dimensión era cargador de mercado, podía hasta con doscientos kilos de fruta y verdura —tiró la lata y la aplastó con el pie—. Ustedes son muy ligeros, y jamás dudaría en levantarlos, ya sea cuando estén hasta el cuello de alcohol o se derrumben emocionalmente.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó Keiji, alzando la ceja izquierda— ¿Aunque seamos seis no te fastidiaría?

— Nunca —respondió el hombre—. Ustedes son de las mejores cosas que me han pasado. Bueno, será mejor que se metan y se bañen. Ustedes tres —señaló a Keiji, Rei y Natsu—, no huelen precisamente muy bien. Así que adentro, chicos y chicas.

Y los jóvenes ingresaron a la casa, con los hombres discutiendo por quien era el más apestoso y poder ocupar la ducha en primer lugar. Mientras que Gin se quedó en la entrada, observando las estrellas. Conforme pasaba su vista entre los astros, pensaba en lo afortunado que había sido, aún cuando se comportó como escoria siendo segador. Pensó en aquella otra dimensión donde había parado, en su mujer, en su retorno a la Sociedad de Almas y en sus hijos. Con una sonrisa, también se metió a su casa.

No había duda que el destino sí ofrecía segundas oportunidades a aquellos que sí se las merecían, y más a aquellos que buscan sincerar y enderezar su camino.

* * *

 _Ahora, estos hombres quizá fueron y son unos increíbles combatientes, pero para estos chicos y chicas fueron el primer consejero, el primer maestro, el primer apoyo, el primer regaño, el primer castigo, el primer amigo, el primer enemigo, el primer aliado y el primer ídolo. Ellos, tan diferentes entre sí en apariencia y personalidad, comparten algo en común._

 _Porque no a todos los hombres se les pude dar el título de papá._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Hola. Aquí de nuevo, con una historia relativa al día del padre. Aunque sé que es tarde para ello, no pude dejar de pensar en algo para el día del padre, sólo que me llevó más tiempo del acostumbrado. Además, este fic complementa al otro titulado "Señora señora", el cual escribí para el día de las madres.**

 ***Aquí reflejo lo que ellos intentan expresar en caso de que tuvieran familia. Espero su opinión.**

 ***Y como en la otra historia, los hombres narran algunos sucesos un tanto raros, pero para los que leen mis otras historias no lo son.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
